wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Way-High-Up Ball (book chapter)
If you are looking for the game, see Way-High-Up Ball (game). "Way-High-Up Ball" is the twenty-seventh chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Louis joins the Three Erics for a game of Way-High-Up Ball. Plot This chapter opens with the Three Erics playing a game of Way-High-Up Ball. The book explains that you only need two things to play it: a pink rubber ball, the size of a tennis ball, and a really tall school. Eric Ovens throws the ball up at the school and it lands just above the third-story window. Eric Bacon calls a three-pointer, and there is a mad scramble to catch it, before Eric Fry comes up on top. He throws it up at the fifth-story window, getting a five-pointer, and the Three Erics scramble to grab it when it hits the ground. The fifth-story teacher asks them what hit her window, and the Three Erics look away and whistle. Eric Ovens suggests it could be a bird, and the fifth-story teacher pulls her head back inside. One more rule is explained: you're not supposed to play Way-High-Up Ball. The Erics had already broken a window. Eric Fry throws the ball again, and gets a six-pointer, and the ball is caught by Louis, who wants to join in on the game. The Three Erics explain the rules to Louis, and he throws the ball up in the air, getting an eight-pointer, when Louis catches the ball again. Kids around the playground join in, as Louis throws an eleven-pointer, which is caught by Bebe. Eric Ovens tells Louis to throw again, but Louis suggests Bebe throws, and she throws a two-pointer. Jason catches the ball, and tries to hand it to Louis, but Louis suggests Jason throw instead. He throws a glopper, which happens when the ball doesn't hit the school when thrown. Eric Bacon catches it and hands it to Louis. Louis says he doesn't want to throw, but all the kids want to see how high he can throw it. Bebe tells him that Miss Nogard is watching, and he decides to take the ball. Louis decides to take the ball, and throws it up above the fifteenth story window. Terrence tries to catch the ball, but it ends up hitting his face instead, giving him a nosebleed. Eric Ovens exclaims that it's a world record, and Louis turns to look at Miss Nogard, but she's already walked inside. The kids start asking Louis if he has a crush on Miss Nogard, and he is hesitant to answer, but everyone thinks they'd make a cute couple, and try to suggest romantic advice for him. Louis laughs them off, but they think that Louis has a good shot, since he's the strongest person on the playground, and also he has a nice mustache. Louis explains that he isn't afraid, but that he feels Miss Nogard is way up above him. He decides to throw the ball one last time, and it lands somewhere between the eighteenth and twentieth stories without ever coming back down. There is no nineteenth story. Characters *Eric Fry (final book appearance) *Eric Bacon (final book appearance) *Eric Ovens (final book appearance) *Fifth-story teacher (debut) *Louis *Bebe Gunn *Jason *Leslie *Miss Wendy Nogard *Terrence *Joy *Jenny *Dana *Maurecia *Myron Trivia *This is the final appearance of Eric Fry, Eric Bacon, and Eric Ovens in the books. *This marks the first appearance of the kindergarten teacher. *This marks the final time the nineteenth story is mentioned in the books. It would later appear in the cartoon episodes "Dana Checks Out" and "Myth of Nick." Gallery Way-High-Up Ball 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Way-High-Up Ball 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Way-High-Up Ball Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters